


Because I Said So

by Klokkenspel



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 03:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14370009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klokkenspel/pseuds/Klokkenspel
Summary: "We want pay.""What?" Kiran asked, not sure if they heard him correctly."We want pay," Soren repeated, an exasperated look coming over his face. "We refuse to fight a battle that isn't ours if we don't get anything out of it."Kiran turned to Ike, who was standing beside the small mage."You're supporting him?" They asked incredulously."Well," Ike shrugged. "I mean, we are mercenaries."A series of short drabbles chronicling the Greil Mercenaries and their adventures while at Askr.





	1. Chapter 1

Ever since Kiran had arrived, along with their ability to summon heroes using Breidablik, the castle has been full of various people going about their business. However, Anna really wished whoever made up the term was a bit more clear, because Kiran had summoned some "heroes" with some rather undesirable characteristics. 

Some simply had bad attitudes or questionable moralities. Others just seemed straight up evil. But some simply wanted... rewards for their services.

Hence the situation which Kiran had delegated to her. 

"Wait, why did you suddenly decide you want to get paid all of the sudden?" Anna asked. "After all, you and Ike are one of the first heroes Kiran summoned. The two of you have both been fighting for months."

"Yes, that is true. However, we have just recently realized that a number of the Greil Mercenaries have been summoned, enough that we are now a proper mercenary company. Therefore, we now demand pay." 

Anna turned to Ike, but he wasn't much help either. 

"That is kind of our job." Ike added, hoisting Urvan over his shoulder. "I'd fight for your cause for free. But as the leader, I have to think about the paychecks of everyone else. It wasn't wasn't a problem when it was just Soren. But now..." 

"But no one else gets paid." She protested. 

"Those are idealistic fools who proclaim themselves saviors and get in everyone's business. We are mercenaries." Soren remained steadfast. Ike simply looked amused. 

"Still, we can't just-" 

"If you refuse, then we'll just not fight. And perhaps leave." 

Anna sighed. Kiran has asked her to try everything to keep the Greil Mercenaries members from leaving, especially Soren, Mia, and Ike. And she agreed. All three were very powerful on the battlefield, even though she had her doubts about Soren at first. 

"We have gold, I suppose. How much?" Anna relented miserably. The smile on Soren's face didn't make it any better. 

********************************************** 

They were gathered in a meeting room, the door locked shut and blinds pulled down. 

"We have a deal worked out with the Asgardians," Soren informed the group gathered at the table. Currently, it consists of Ike, Titania, Oscar, Mia, and Soren himself. 

"We get the same amount of pay we usually charge per kill, which is split evenly among all members of this group. Since Ike and I battle so often, and I've heard of plans for the rest of you, this should be fairly profitable. Especially since the Tempest is coming close again. This deal will uphold, provided the fact that we don't tell anyone, especially any other mercenaries about this." 

"Sounds great!" Mia smiled cheerfully. She had just been recently summoned, lead to the castle along with someone called Ninian by a very exhausted summoner. Soren had made sure to stay away from the light-haired dragon, learning his lesson after his encounter with Nowi. 

"Soren, you were bluffing when you threatened to leave, weren't you?" Ike suddenly asked. Soren turned his head away. 

"Yes." He admitted. After all, Ike wanted to stay, and where Ike went, he did.

"You threatened to have us leave?" Titania arched an eyebrow. 

"It worked. That's what matters." Soren's tone showed he didn't want to discuss it further. 

"Well then, I guess there's nothing to worry about." Oscar, sensing Soren's mood, got up from his chair. "Titania, Kiran wants us to meet some other cavaliers. Supposedly, we'll be working together for a future battle. I'm a bit nervous, to be honest." 

"Who is it?" Titania questioned. She'd been here a little longer than Oscar, who was also just recently summoned. 

"Umm, Xander and Sully were the names." 

"I think I've heard of them..." 

"Xander is the Crown Prince of Nohr, a kingdom from the World of Conquest. He's straightforward, responsible, and holds his own in a battle. Sully is a knight of Ylisse and a member of the Shepards, who are from the World of Awakening. She's rather brash and rude, and nothing about her stands out particularly. If she's part of a battle, then the battle must need very specific circumstances met." Titania and Oscar stared at Soren in amazement. 

"How do you know all this?" Titania asked. Soren scoffed. "I could probably come up with a short profile for nearly every hero Kiran has summoned. I've been here a long time." 

"How long?" Titania pressed. Soren realized that he'd never shared with them just when he and Ike were summoned. 

"I've been here since Kiran's first day." 

"That's a long time!" Mia started. 

"I was summoned on one of the first few rounds Kiran did. They actually summoned Ike before me." 

"Wow, so we can just ask you if we have any questions." Mia beamed. "Have you seem anyone clad in white robes yet? Maybe on horseback?" 

Soren sigh. Mia's rival nonsense again. If it got rid of her and got him some quiet, Soren supposed it couldn't hurt to make a few suggestions. 

"Well, there's Gunnthra..." 

"Thanks!" Mia took off, opening the door and running out with her Resolute Blade drawn. 

Oscar suddenly sighed ruefully. "Oscar? What is it?" Ike asked. 

"I just remembered that Cecilia's on kitchen duty again."

"Oh, thanks for reminding me. I'm supposed to help her. Gotta go." Ike opened the door and hurried out.

"We should be going too." Titania reminded Oscar. They headed out, leaving Soren alone in the room. Eventually, he walked out the door too, and his feet carried him to the library, where he gave a nod to Leo before sitting down at a table to read more on the various worlds of which heroes came from. 

His peace didn't last long, only a few minutes at the most. "Hello, I'm Ninian." She gave an infuriating gentle smile as she sat down beside him.

This was not going to end well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first time trying fanfiction, so please be nice. After realizing how many mercenaries are at Askr, and reading some of Soren's quotes, this idea was born. No schedule for updates, but I'll try to aim or at least once every 1-2 weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oscar and Titania meet their new teammates, and find that certain differences divide them.

It was dinnertime. Oscar and Titania were sitting across from Xander.

Their fourth teammate was late.

Xander was tapping his foot impatiently, while Oscar poked at his food.

"What do you think's taking them so long?" He whispered to Titania. Before she could reply, Kiran ran up to them.

"Sorry!" They panted. "There was a change of plans. I swapped Sully out. The new teammate is on her way."

"Who is it-" Oscar began.

"Hello! When does the killing start?" A young woman with bright blue and pink hair seemingly bounced up to them, waving her hands excitedly.

"What?" Titania asked beside him.

"Peri." Xander chided. "Don't talk like that so loudly. People might get the wrong idea."

"Today's just introductions." Kiran explained. "Real battling comes tomorrow. I'll leave you four to it." They hastily moved away.

Xander turned to the mercenaries.

"I'm Crown Prince Xander of Nohr, first of his name, and this is my retainer Peri." She waved at them, joining Xander at his side of the table.

"I'm Titania. Nice to meet you."

"...Oh!" Oscar realized he was supposed to follow up. "I'm Oscar."

"Just that? No affiliation?" Xander questioned.

"We're part of the Greil Mercenaries." Titania responded.

"I see." Was that annoyance, or disdain he saw in Xander's eyes?

"A pleasure to meet you, Oscar and Titania." His voice was cold, clipped.

"Um, a pleasure." Oscar felt unusually awkward, and so simply ate his food in silence.

"Yes, a pleasure." Said Titania. "I hope this team arrangement will work out well."

"Likewise."

The conversations stopped there. From then on, it was simply the ever-shrinking pile of food on the plate, and the indistinguishable chatter of various heroes around them.

Though Oscar didn't say anything, it felt...wrong.

*****

It was the next day. They were training in one of the towers, under the careful direction of Kiran. 

The four took turns, jabbing and slashing at the enemy. No one was saying anything, and Oscar felt his normally cheerful attitude getting crushed by the tense atmosphere.

He finished off a sword unit and watched as Xander rode forward to kill an axe cavalier. 

"Right where I want you!" The prince's sword slammed down on the opponent, effectively smashing the skull. The former Crimean knight couldn’t help but admire the prince’s skill. The style, though strange and unfamiliar, showed talent and many years of training.

Meanwhile, Peri excitedly rode forward to kill a mage.

That was how it went, for the entirety of the battle. By the end of that fight, no words had been exchanged. The only communication that had happened were subtle cues between Xander and Peri, as well as him and Titania.

_Focus. ___

__Oscar readied his lance. Twirling it above his head, he aimed it at the lance knight in front of him._ _

__"I will give it my all!" The figure collapsed, and he spurred his horse forward to collect his spear._ _

__Oscar wasn't sure what to feel about this._ _

__After the battle, Kiran told them to take an hour or two of rest while they sorted out some other matters. The _team(?) _sat under a tree for shade.___ _

____Oscar popped open his canteen, taking a drink of water. Just then, he felt something poke his arm. Turning his head, Oscar saw Peri with a strange, mad glint in her eyes._ _ _ _

____"TEACH ME!" She practically shouted. Oscar winced at the blow to his ear._ _ _ _

____"Teach what?" Cooking?_ _ _ _

____"NO! That thing where you twirl your lance and then throw it-and it goes through the enemy's face and there's a lot of blood and I WANT TO KNOW HOW YOU DO IT!!"_ _ _ _

____"Peri!" Xander rested a hand on her shoulder, gently dragging her away with a frown. "Please don't...bother the mercenaries."_ _ _ _

____"Oh, it's fine!" Oscar hastily said. "If she wants to know about it, then I don't see why not. A bit of practice can't hurt." It wasn't in his nature to refuse, after all._ _ _ _

____"Pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaassssse Xander, can I?" Peri's spear was already in her hand, which said a lot about her expected answer._ _ _ _

____"I suppose their's no reason not to..." Xander shot him a glare before resuming his reluctant expression. Titania was also giving him that same strange look again._ _ _ _

____Oscar tried his best to ignore them._ _ _ _

____*****_ _ _ _

____"No, you have to move your arm to your right a bit, or else the throw isn't as powerful." Peri made the adjustment and tried again. Suddenly, a shout caught both their attentions. Worried something was wrong, Oscar hurried towards the source, which seemed to be Titania and Xander._ _ _ _

____"What is it you have against mercenaries?" Titania seethed. Oscar rarely saw her looking so furious._ _ _ _

____"Quite a lot, I daresay! And don't talk back to me like that, you lowly commoner!" Xander snapped back._ _ _ _

____"Oh? Lowly commoner? Mind explaining about us mercenaries?" Peri had now caught up, and was looking equally lost as to what to do._ _ _ _

____"All mercenaries have ever done is charge for what should be free; the protection of the people! You lot constantly get in the way of a knight's duty. Taking advantage of others for money is a vile tactic!" Guiltily, Oscar thought about their "agreement" with the Askarians._ _ _ _

____"Well, the knights are never around to protect the people!" Those words stung Oscar's mind, like the needle of a wasp. Without Kieran to bother him about eternal knightly rivalship, he'd stopped thinking about his former life as a Crimean knight. And as a knight, he'd believed his duty was to protect the people. But it wasn't until Greil took him and his brothers into the mercenaries that he'd realized there were never enough knights around to protect the people. The big cities were free from attack by bandits, but what about the small villages, high in the mountain tops?_ _ _ _

____Titania herself looked surprised she said that, as evidenced by the troubled and slightly confused expression on her face. Oscar supposed it was because she was at one point a knight as well, even though it was many years ago. Xander appeared to notice as well, looking somewhat baffled by the sudden change in attitude._ _ _ _

____Convieniently, Kiran showed up at that moment. Though it was hard to tell what they were thinking under the hood, Oscar suspected they had been spying on the argument, judging by the way they moved their hands, guilty and indecisive._ _ _ _

____"Umm, you four are needed for the battle..."_ _ _ _

____Needless to say, everyone was very eager to get it over with._ _ _ _

____*****_ _ _ _

____The opponent was a King Michaelis of Macedon. Oscar han't heard the name or nation before-Kiran mentioned him having come from the World of Mystery. But it wasn't like anything new or exciting. Oscar didn't particularly enjoy being in battle, after all. Mercenary work had just a means to feed him and his brothers._ _ _ _

____There were several close calls, one of which was when Xander was being attacked by a lance cavalier from behind. OScar's eyes widened as a lance flew threw the air and periced the eye, blood spurting out and onto the panicked horse._ _ _ _

____It was Peri."That was so awesome!! Thanks, Oscar!" She cheered next to him." Xander gave Peri a nod of thank, and after a brief moment of hesitation, gave Oscar one as well._ _ _ _

____In the end, everyone made it through alive. Kiran went ahead, leaving them to escort a beaten Michaelis to the castle. Along the way, Oscar occasionally heard little snippets from the half-conscious King, as he was riding on Oscar's horse._ _ _ _

____Though he normally wasn't the type to pry, the Macedonian mumbled about concepts that really interested Oscar._ _ _ _

____Concepts like his siblings._ _ _ _

_____"No, Maria, where are you? Minerva, go away. Wait-sister!" ____ _ _ _

______Thanks to these ramblings, Oscar spent the majority of the ride back thinking about Boyd and Rolf, and how they were doing. Ridiculous as it seems, he couldn't help but wonder- could something happen, something bad enough that it would drive the three apart as it did to Michaelis, Minerva, and Maria?_ _ _ _ _ _

______Just before they got back, Peri rode beside him, secretive look on her face. She leaned over to whisper in his ear._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I think there's a young girl called Maria in the castle. She's from the World of Mystery as well. Think it the one he's talking about?" She nodded at Michaelis._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Could be." Oscar murmured. If so, he hoped they could rekindle their relationship again._ _ _ _ _ _

______Back at the castle, Michaelis was taken to the hospital wing, where Priscilla watched over him, not only to heal but also to explain the situation when he woke up._ _ _ _ _ _

______Oscar was on his way to his room when a hand rested on his shoulder. He turned to see Xander, as well as an excited Peri._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Well?" She prompted. Xander cleared his throat._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I'd like to thank you for teaching Peri a new skill, and for fighting alongside us today." The prince said this in a slow and slightly flustered manner, but Oscar could detect no insincerity._ _ _ _ _ _

______"It's no problem, really." He said back. "I'm always happy to help."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"It was really awesome, we should train again sometime!" Peri smiled. Xander nodded, with no reluctance this time, and Oscar wondered whether it would be a good idea to have him and Titania chat a bit more, since the two really didn't have a lot more common than they think._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I'd like that. Maybe-"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Glad to see you making friends, Oscar, but please have this conversation elsewhere. You lot are blocking the hallway."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Oscar jumped, detecting an annoyed tone in a voice that belonged to none other than Ike._ _ _ _ _ _

______The three hastily pressed against the walls to let the Radiant Hero through. A look of admiration passed over Xander's face as Ike hurridly brushed pass them. A moment later, Soren appeared as well._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Soren! What is Ike so...concerned about." Oscar managed to ask._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Oh?" Soren slowed down, glancing at him. "It's almost dinnertime." The mage picked up speed again, catching up to Ike as they turned around the corner towards the cafeteria._ _ _ _ _ _

______Oscar suddenly realized Xander was giving him a strange look._ _ _ _ _ _

______"What?" He dearly hoped he hadn't done something offending._ _ _ _ _ _

______"You...know the Radiant Hero? You two are from the same world?" Oscar recalled that Ike was a very famous legend in many other worlds, including Askr, known for being the strongest hero of all, unmatched in courage and skill._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Ike? Why, yes. He's the leader of the Greil Mercenary Company."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Xander opened his mouth silently, then closed it again._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Huh? That part isn't mentioned in the legends?" Peri frowned. "I always assumed he was a prince from a long-lost kingdom, or the son of an important noble, or something like that."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"No! No!" Oscar hastily exclaimed, knowing how Ike hated to be grouped with those people. "He's actually a commoner. Son of Greil and Elena. I mean, he was granted the title of Lord once, but then he revoked it."_ _ _ _ _ _

______At the shocked faces of Xander and Peri, he added under his breath, "I really don't get why the legends always exclude that part."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Xander looked more divided than ever, and Peri was just blinking at him incoherently. Both hadn't moved an inch._ _ _ _ _ _

______Oscar assumed they needed some time to process this information, and decided to just head to dinner._ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Ike-candy for all of you at the end. Lieeeeeeeek it???????
> 
> ...
> 
> What the f*ck is this trash???? A week and this is all you manage????!?!?!?!?!?!
> 
> ANNNNNNNNNNNYWAAAAAAAAY
> 
> Some notes you may or may not want to read. I dunno, it explains some things? Cause I'm dumb and can't do it properly in the story itself?
> 
> 1\. If any of you detected even the slightest trace of Oscar/Peri...it's not happening. A sigh of relief to some, and a breath of disappointment to others. Yes, Xander is a bit of an Ike fanboy. This whole "Radiant Hero" thing seems like a big deal in Awakening, so I thought, why not in Fates? It might be touch upon a bit, but it won't affect anything too majorly.
> 
> 2\. I like Xander as a character, I really do. But he just fits so conveniently into this role I set out for him, since he's so stupidly close-minded sometimes _*Cough*Garon*Cough* _And as good of a character he is, I think naturally royalty and nobility would think themselves better than commoners, even those that want to help the poor. It's really not their fault, it's just that they've been taught from birth. Hence the "lowly commoner" term Xander uses. He doesn't really mean that-it's just a thing he picked up from Garon and the other nobles.__
> 
> 3\. I got this team from Pheonixmaster's guide on the cavalry quest for Michaelis's GHB. The original team was Xander, Titania, Oscar, and Sully. I swapped out Sully for Peri in the story, because I don't know Sully's character that well, and she didn't leave the best impression on me. Granted, I don't really like Peri either (she absolutely destroys character morality) but I figured she works well for this concept. Don't expect too much of her in the future. Laslow, on the other hand...
> 
> 4\. If you've read Peri's support with Xander, then you know that she is so informal and seemingly disrespectful to him that people actually complain about it and chastises her for it. Xander doesn't really care. That's why her behavior is really off for a retainer, for those of you unfamiliar with Peri.
> 
> 5\. Yes, I know this isn't focused on Ike, I know this is trash, I'm working on it. (But I can't guarantee the next one's about Ike either. Sorry.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soren's first encounter with dragons in Askr, and what happens after.
> 
>  
> 
> Basically, what happened with Nowi, since someone asked. It wasn't going to be a chapter, but oh well.

To Soren, Askr was just another conflict, one of the many he's had to face in his life. Some heroes reminiscent of their world, speaking of vast kingdoms or quaint little villages. 

But home never had much meaning to him. At first, he'd struggled with the question of what home was. Gallia, where his earliest memories were? Crimea, where he'd spent most of his life? Daein, were he was born?

And Soren didn't even want to begin thinking about Goldoa. Eventually, he decided he didn't have one. That was the simple solution. Where Ike went, he did, and no "home" existed to stop him.

However, Askr had the notable trait of being the gateway to many other worlds, and having Kiran to summon "Heroes" from those worlds.

Soren had absolutely no idea what it is that made him a hero. However, since Ike was most certainly one, he supposed it was a good thing. After all, if he was a so-called "Hero", he could join Ike in Askr.

And Askr had many things, including a library, which was where Soren designated to spend most of his time. It was quiet, peaceful, and a good way to gather information of the other worlds and heroes without having to initiate social contact. The other heroes that frequented the library knew him as the snappy, anti-social mage who was somehow the closest friend and confident of the legendary hero Ike.

Alas, he couldn't stay in the library-or his room, forever. Soren stopped with the training sessions long ago, but was called upon to battle more often than almost all other heroes.

And there was dinner. He dreaded it to the point of almost not going, if it weren't for the fact that Ike insisted he needed to eat more. Dinner was a time when heroes could and would be overly friendly and intrusive, and it was especially bad because he sat with Ike. 

Ike, the legendary hero who saved his continent from the evil goddess of destruction and slayed her minions and freed all the people of the world from a deep, dark prison of doom.

Aside from how irritatingly exaggerated and inaccurate the stories was, Soren was overall more annoyed with the worship. And how it was bothering Ike.

So much attention was focused on Ike, that Soren was completely taken by surprise when a young girl bounded up to him and asked a simple question that brought back some very unpleasant memories.

"Hey! You're a dragon, right?"

Soren went completely still. A few others within hearing ranged turned towards them with interest. After all, dragons were rare and powerful, and according to his research seemed to be known as either a being of awe or destruction.

"No." He said calmly as he could, and with as much conviction as possible.

"But-I can, like, sense it!" Her pointed ears seemed to twitch in disappointed.

"I am not a dragon." Soren insisted firmly, glaring. _Almedha does not count, she doesn't count... ___

__The whispering didn't help things one bit. Soren, due to how often he battled and being Ike's friend, was well known among the Order of Heroes. The situation has attracted many more people than he would have liked._ _

__The dragon(Nowi, he suddenly remembered)now looked very confused, from both the attention and Soren's denial._ _

__Soren tried to steady himself. A hand rested on his shoulder._ _

__"Please, don't push the subject. It's really none of your business." It was Ike. To Soren's great relief, Nowi didn't protest._ _

__"Oh-if I said something wrong, then sorry!" She called as she ran back across the cafeteria to some other heroes, presumably from her own world._ _

__"We should go." Ike told him quietly. Soren numbly nodded and allowed himself to be guided out of the cafeteria, away from the stares, whispers, and a very nervous looking Kiran._ _

__After a few minutes walking through hallways, they arrived in their shared room, and Ike quickly lit a candle._ _

__"Are you alright?" He asked immediately after he closed the door. The concern in his voice was evident._ _

__Soren sat down on a chair. His mind whirled._ _

__"I'm fine."_ _

__"Are you sure?"_ _

__"Yes."_ _

__Ike didn't look satisfied with his answer. However, he didn't ask further, which Soren was thankful for._ _

__"Get some sleep." He said after a long silence._ _

__After making sure Soren was in bed, Ike blew out the candle._ _

__Soren heard the opening and closing of the door, but by that point was too tired to care._ _

__*****_ _

__Ike quickly headed back to the cafeteria. Spotting Nowi, he moved towards her as discretely as he could. She was talking to another woman, who's point ears also gave her dragon status away. Given her mature looking age as compared to Nowi, Ike could only guess at how old she actually was._ _

__"Nowi." Ike said as he approached them. Both dragons turned around._ _

__"Yes?" She blinked._ _

__"I just want to request that you not bring up the topic of Soren's draconic origins, at least in public." Ike explained._ _

__"Sure, I can do that." Nowi tilted her head. "But, why? I was hoping for a new friend to play with."_ _

___That is the last thing Soren would want to do. ____ _

____"It's simply a touchy subject." Ike sighed. "Just try not to bring it up again."_ _ _ _

____"Okay!" Nowi nodded._ _ _ _

____"Nowi, can you give us a moment?" The other dragon interjected. Nowi nodded, and skipped off._ _ _ _

____"I'm Lady Tiki." The dragon introduced herself. "So you're the Radiant Hero, Ike."_ _ _ _

____"I'd prefer just Ike."_ _ _ _

____"Very well, Ike." Tiki smiled. "If I may, I'd like to know about the dragons in your world. For what little I've heard, they're a little different than most others."_ _ _ _

____Ike considered the question. Goldoa's dragon laguz were certainly something._ _ _ _

____"I should get going. Perhaps another time." Ike replied. A faint idea was actually taking shape._ _ _ _

____"Alright then." Tiki looked slightly disappointed._ _ _ _

____"It's just, I think I'd be better if you had that conversation with Soren one day." Ike added. "I'm hoping it can help him get over his...issue with being part dragon."_ _ _ _

____Tiki nodded thoughtfully._ _ _ _

____"I'm not sure what's going on, but if I can help then I'd happily do so."_ _ _ _

____"Thank you, Tiki." Ike hoped internally that Soren would see Tiki as a laguz._ _ _ _

____Noticing that he'd attracted some unwanted attention from the other heroes, Ike decided to take his leave._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Believe it or not, this chapter is a bit rushed. I'll fix mistakes later. It's shorter than I would have liked it to be, but I've been busy lately. Also, YAYYYY. Something with Ike in it!
> 
> 1\. The "What happened with Nowi" chapter someone wanted to know about. This turned out not at all how I expected. Right now, I'm a bit iffy with updates, but will try my best. Hopefully, things will be better once school is done.
> 
> 2.For those of you who don't know, through a series of specific actions in Radiant Dawn(There are Youtube tutorials on how to get it), you get this scene where it's revealed that Soren is Almedha's actual son, and by extension Ashnard's, as well. It's actually only Almedha and Kurthnaga that know, but I took some liberties for the sake of plot. Now, Soren was either told or figured it out. For those of you wondering about Pelleas, you can spare him in a second playthrough, and later recruit him. In his dialogue with Izuka during Izuka's boss battle, it's revealed that Pelleas was just some random orphan, and not actually King Daein.
> 
> 3\. IS, please add Laguz units. I'm begging you.


End file.
